


Tempest Tantrum

by the_foxiest_box



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/M, angsty themes, grimdorks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_foxiest_box/pseuds/the_foxiest_box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TG: hey rose i think johns pretty pissed about something<br/>TT: What makes you think that?<br/>TG: well for one thing he's refusing to speak with me<br/>TG: and also about half of his planet is engulfed in some big ass wind storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempest Tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another dumb grimdorks drabble based off my cousin's headcanon, and poorly written by me.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] \--

TG: hey rose i think johns pretty pissed about something   
TT: What makes you think that?   
TG: well for one thing he's refusing to speak with me   
TG: and also about half of his planet is engulfed in some big ass wind storm   
TG: so yeah pretty crazy   
TT: I see.   
TT: Is someone going to go see what's the matter?   
TG: isn't that kinda dangerous   
TG: you know   
TG: he's throwing a pretty big tempest tantrum   
TG: holy shit that was the joke of the year right there   
TG: tempest tantrum   
TT: Good one.   
TT: So, what you're explaining to me is that no one has gone to get John yet?   
TG: not yet   
TG: why do you want me to go give him a good smack in the face   
TT: Please don't.    
TT: I asked because I would like to find him myself.   
TT: If he is truly upset or scared, then I don't wish to seem him fall down the same path that I did.   
TG: makes sense   
TG: you really care about him don't you   
TT: I'd say that's accurate.   
TT: I will tell you once I've found him.   
TG: alright   
TG: be careful   
TG: beware the tempest tantrum   
TG: (comedy gold yo)   
TT: Of course, Dave.   
  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] \--

 

            That conversation happened over twenty minutes ago. You already wish you'd gotten someone else to assist you in finding him, as it has proved to be quite a challenge. Not to mention, he's not very responsive. This is your mission, however. You have to be the one to find him a help him. 

  
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] \--

TT: John? I heard something was the matter, I'm coming to find you.   
TT: I am on LOWAS. I see you're making quite a fuss.    
TT: Where are you?   
EB: please leave me alone.    
TT: Ah, there we go. John, please listen to me.    
  
\-- [EB] has blocked [TT] \--   
  
TT: God dammit, John.    
  
\-- [EB] did not receive your message! --

 

            So, here you are, dress and hood flapping in the torrential wind. You've been pushing through this nightmare for what seems like forever at this point. It's exhausting, honestly. Why did John have to be a Hero of Breath? Why not Life? You suppose that would be far nicer than a windstorm. Better for your hair anyway, which probably looked absolutely horrific right now. John was in the middle of all this somewhere.

            "John?!" You call around you, hoping for a reply.

            How could he even hear you in this weather? Perhaps you should save your voice. It isn't unusual for John to be a bit pissy sometimes. It wasn't unusual for any of you to be pissy. You're all teenagers. So you weren't surprised that John was being a bit immature by throwing a tempes- _temper_ tantrum. What could he be so upset about? Maybe he wasn't even angry. Perhaps he was sad, or scared. Whatever it was, you didn't want his little "tantrum" to become a wave of grief. You've experienced that first hand.

            "John, please quit hiding!!" You holler louder this time.

            There's no sign of him any- God damn it, John. You knew you were getting closer to the epicenter of the storm, but you weren't expecting his hiding spot to be so obvious. John's long, blue "sock" hood is flapping around in the wind from behind a pillar of black stones. You bet he doesn't even realize his hood is giving him away. Even when he's upset, John still manages to be a bit of an _air_ head. Hehe. You're getting good at the puns.

            "John, I can see you!" You push through the driving wind, holding your skirt down, despite the fact that you have leggings on.

            "I'm not here!!" You hear him yell back, "Wait- fuck! Ignore that!"

            "Hello, Sir." You peek behind the crumbling stones to find a pile of blue, windy boy.

            "Why are you here?" You can hear the moodiness in his voice.

            "Oh, I don't know, you were making a rather big deal of your emotions." You do not sit down yet.

            "That was protective! Not a shoutout!" John crouches over his knees, seemingly not himself.

            You move around the pillar of stone, now standing right behind him, "Well... Since I'm here, would you like to discuss what's bothering you?"

            He shakes his head. He's being fussy today.

            You seat yourself next to him, taking to a similar position as he. John just scoots around, turning his back to you. Now, he's just being rude. But that's just John. He's an ass sometimes. 

            "Talking really helps John. I made the mistake of not talking, remember? Trust me, you do not want to end up like I did." You attempt to give him a reassuring pat on the back, to which he doesn't respond to.

            He shifts around in a nervous manner for a minute or so, and you swear his breathing sounds shaky and shallow.

            "John are you cr-"

            "No."

            "... Okay. Whatever you say, John." You raise your eyebrows at how closed in he is, "At least stop this wind storm. I can only imagine how much damage you've caused to the salamander villages."

            Your statement seems to catch his attention. Sure enough, with out a single word, the wind begins to loose its violent momentum. This is progress. 

            "I can wait all day for you to open up, at this point." You almost want to laugh at his behavior. 

            You expect him to reply that he's just frustrated about being a teenager, or just feeling depressed over lost family again, but his answer is heavier than you'd expected. John tells you he is scared.

            "I'm... Just scared."

            You pause, "Of what?"

            "Oh, everything!! About the end of all this bullshit! What if it's not as happy of an ending as we thought? What if we never see our parents again? What if..." He too pauses, scratching his head.

            John begins to turn toward you again, but now you have no idea how to respond because you've just realized how terrifying the end is. You're scared of the end and looking forward to it as well. But... Unfortunately, he's right. Maybe you never will get to tell your mom (not Roxy, but your mom) that you really did love her. Perhaps you wouldn't get to apologize to her. Perhaps this was all a huge mistake. Then again, _it always was_.

            You realize how long you've been silent for, and you still don't have anything to say.

            But soon you find that words are coming to you from nowhere.

            "John, I think we are all scared. And... I can't just tell you that we _will_ get to see our loved ones again because," you swallow a lump in your throat, "I'm honestly not sure if the game will work that way."

            You watch as he rubs his eyes in a frustrated yet understanding manner.

            "That's what I thought..."

            "But John... I think we've all forgotten about our new family." You find yourself brushing pathetic tears out of your eyes.

            "Huh...?" The look you just saw in his eyes was the brightest glimpse of hope you've seen in a while.

            "I'll protect you, and so will Dave and Jade. You'll protect them back, and provide them with love and happiness too. We don't have to be related to be family, correct?" You wipe your eyes on your hood. 

            "Rose..." He scooches forward and reaches for your face.

            You find that you cannot look him in the eye. You felt so confident for a split second, only for it to leave you seconds later. John's got his hands all over your face, and you can't practically feel his blue eyes on you. What is he trying to do?

            "John...?" You move your neck back by an inch.

            "Sorry... I just... I wanna get a good look at your face... Just in case... Uh..." He pulls back, tucking his knees in again. 

            "John, please don't talk about that. We're all trying our best to make it out alive." You rub your eyes again angrily. Why would he say that!? He's such a buzzkill sometimes, and you hate it...

            But he doesn't mean it. In fact, he wraps his arms around you with no sign of letting go. And another surprise: you're leaching onto him like there's no tomorrow. You don't want him to leave. And so here you sit, just weeping in each other's arms like a pair of babies, which is essentially what you are. Just a pair of lost teenagers who had their childhoods stolen from them. It comforting however, to know that you have a friend who needs you, and who won't judge you for your emotions.

            "You're so stupid..." You mumble.

            "You're dumb..." You cannot tell if he's laughing or crying. 

            "I love you, John." 

            "I love you more." 

  
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

TT: I've recovered the boy.    
TG: sweet howd it go    
TT: He was a sobbing mess.    
TG: oh shit seriously 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] joined the chat --

EB: i was not!!    
TT: Oh my, I've been caught.    
TG: oh shit    
EB: for the record, you were too.    
TG: oooooooo    
TT: I've had it with both of you.


End file.
